A Little Taste of Heaven
by CeasedExistence
Summary: Kagome takes Inuyasha to the Annual Tokyo Fair. But what's this? The Ferris Wheel gets stuck!oneshot, uberfluffy


_A/N: I would like to thank OTP for helping me with the ending and flow for this oneshot. It's only my second, so I hope it's not too bad. Happy Valentine's Day, minna-san, and please review!_

* * *

**A Little Taste of Heaven**

"Gah! Kagome, where are we going?" Inuyasha stumbled, Kagome still pulling him by one arm.

"It's a surprise!" Kagome returned cheerfully, skidding around yet another city block. Inuyasha paused; in front of him was the largest gathering of people he had ever seen (and when you visit Tokyo, that's a lot). There were parents leading children by the hand, teenagers smashing small things that vaguely resembled moles, and couples on dates.

Kagome turned around, a spectacular smile lighting up her face. "Inuyasha, welcome to the annual Tokyo Fair." Inuyasha stared at the Ferris wheel. "_Whoa_."

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

A few minutes later, they were sitting at the top of the Ferris wheel, each holding several treats in their arms. Inuyasha was munching on a corn dog while Kagome chuckled at the look on his face.

"Ey, gaomay, wha's zhis? Ish weali goo" Inuyasha mumbled around another huge bite of corndog.

"Ew, Inuyasha don't talk with your mouth full!" Kagome giggled as Inuyasha glared at the now bare corndog stick and whimpered, "but I want some more…"

"It's called a corndog." Kagome explained. Inuyasha turned pale and clutched his stomach. "A corn… _dog_?" He groaned. Kagome was quick to explain. "It's not actually a dog, that's just the name. They're really made out of beef." Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and let go of his stomach. "Here, try some of this." Kagome handed him her stick of cotton candy. Inuyasha looked at it curiously before carefully taking a small bite. His eyes opened wide and he looked at her in shock. "It disappeared!"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, it tends to do that. You can have the rest if you want." Inuyasha happily devoured the remaining cotton candy while Kagome watched, smiling. "Well?" she asked laughingly when he was done. "That's fantastic! I've never tasted anything like that before!" She giggled. "Even better than ramen?"

He considered this. "Well… I like them both the same." "That's a huge compliment coming from you, Inuyasha." She reprimanded him, smiling as the Ferris Wheel completed another turn, slowly spinning them up to the top again. Suddenly, the seat they were in jarred and the fair ride screeched to a halt.

Inuyasha tensed, and held his flattened ears while Kagome looked over the side to see what was going on. Below, a group of people were gathered around the control panel, several of them carrying tools. After a moment, one of them turned away from the rest and towards the ride, holding up what looked like a megaphone.

"Okay folks, nothing to worry about. We seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties with our Ferris Wheel-" '_No, really?'_, Kagome thought absently. "- But we already have a repair crew working on it, so please stay still and in your seats, and we'll get you down as soon as possible." Crowd control finished, he turned back to the controls and began conversing with the repair man.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, who had straightened up enough to hear the announcement. He looked at Kagome and asked, "Didn't your mom want you home by eleven?" At Kagome's nod, he grunted and muttered, "Well that's definitely not gonna happen now… unless I jump us down." He looked to her for approval of this plan. She shrugged and replied, "I'm, sure my mom will understand that we got stuck and couldn't help being late. Besides, the sunset is almost finished, and this is a great seat for the fireworks display. How about we just stay up here for a little while? We'll have the best view in the entire park!" At her enthusiasm, Inuyasha couldn't help but agree to stay up a little while longer.

They spent the next few minutes chatting idly about anything that they could think of. After about ten minutes, Inuyasha groaned and turned to his friend. "Meh, Kagome, I'm _hungry_," he moaned, holding his growling stomach. Kagome smiled. 'Inuyasha, you're _always_ hungry. Besides, we've already eaten everything. I just finished the last of the popcorn, and you finished off the soda, remember?"

Inuyasha didn't reply. He simply tilted his head, looking at her, as though considering something. After a moment, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Stunned, Kagome could do nothing but close her eyes and lean forward, kissing back. After a few breathless moments, Inuyasha pulled back, breaking off the kiss. Kagome looked at him questioningly, and he smiled. "Tastes like Heaven." he said, before leaning in and kissing her again. Behind them, fireworks went off in a brilliant display of light and color, but neither of them noticed.

They were in Heaven.


End file.
